Beyond Dimensions
by dragonlayer
Summary: What's happening with Tatsuki's and Ichigo's broken friendship.Can childhood friends forget about childhood so easily?Once in Hueco Mundo Ichigo stops thinking about this.Until that friend shows up and starts asociating with demons.Major manga spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was running, he was desperately trying to find Inoue's whereabouts but he couldn't pinpoint the exact location of her reiatsu, he was still running when a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach stopped him and he felt a call from a weakening reiatsu.

"Rukia!"

"So you noticed?"

Ichigo turned to the voice.

"I thought you were just a mere brute who just swings his sword around… but apparently you possess some sense after all."

This person, he'd seen him before.

"You…you're that…"

"Long time no see, shinigami."

"Ulquiorra."

"You remember my name? Although I don't remember telling it to you."

Ichigo's eyes bore in the impassive arrankar and stayed focused on him.

"Kushiki Rukia is dead." Said Ulquiorra carelessly

Ichigo felt a tug at his heart…

"What…did you say?"

"To be exact, she and noveno espada defeated eachother. Her entire body was slashed to pieces and skewered upon a spear. So she is no longer among the living."

Ichigo's blood was boilong, who did this guy thik he is, he hadn't even seen Rukia.

"I don't wanna hear anymore of this bullshit… Without even fighting her, how would you know Rukia's reiatsu became minuscule just now?"

"Mental synchronization. It was one of Noveno Espada's abilities – he could instantly send information about an enemy he fought – an ability which surved it's purpose."

At this moment Ichigo heard it again, this time he was sure, Rukia was calling him, he had to get her.

"Where are you going?"

"To save Rukia!"

"Even though I told you she died?"

Here it was again, her call.

"I don't believe you."

"So stubborn. Is it really alright for you to leave without killing me?"

"I have no reason to kill you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're my enemy, but…you yourself still have yet to hurt any of my friends…"

"Is that so? What if I were to tell you that I was the one who brought Inoue Orihime to Hueco Mundo in the first place?"

At these words Ichigo felt rage rise within him and at this moment his mind screamed for Ulquiorra's blood. So he charged.

Rukia was losing consciousness. The images before her were slowly becoming blurry. Just until now she was calling for Ichigo, and he was (as it seemed) responding to her call, but suddenly the feeling of his reiatsu heading towards her disappeared. And now she was tired. Her eyes were closing against her will and she couldn't bring herself to move. And then… there were voices… distant, quiet…and silhouettes… it seemed they were talking to each other. Then… they came closer.

"Ichi-go!" was the last desperate attempt but still, there was no answer. And then there was darkness.

Voices, there were those voices again, at first they were weak, quiet, but slowly they became louder, enough for Rukia to hear the conversation that was taking place around her.

"I can't believe they left her there, all alone. A person should always have someone to support him in a situation like this." Said a chipper girl's voice

"I believe they thought that she could take care of the beast on her own." Another, stronger, more calming voice answered.

"She did!" said the first voice again "I mean, she killed that thing with the jar on his shoulders. I just don't think it should've cost her, her life. If it weren't for you and boss, she would be dead."

"Yes, well… I guess lady luck was on her side today."

There was some noise, like water that was being played with and seconds later Rukia felt something heavy and wet on her forehead. _A compress?_ She thought. _They are taking care of me._ And that's when she felt it. _Reiatsu? Why didn't I feel it before? It doesn't fe__el__ human._

This strange reiatsu was surrounding her, healing her wounds. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't, she tried again but no luck, after the third try her eyelids started moving and with a great effort she finally opened her eyes. At first everything seemed blurry but gradually her sight became stronger. The first thing she saw was a person in black clothing with his back turned on her to her left side, on her right side was a young girl with a look of concentration on her face. _She must be the one healing me._

"Who are you?" she managed to let out.

The young girl blinked a couple of times in confusion until she realized that Rukia had actually asked her something.

"Ooooh! Ichizure-sama, she's awake, she's awake. You have to excuse me, I'm afraid my healing power is blurring your vision. If you could be a little patient it will get better in a minute. I just have to finish." The girl said

'Thank you!" Rukia said after a moment of hesitation.

"It wasn't any trouble." Said the other person.

"Yeah, besides, boss insisted anyways, so… Alright, you can close your eyes and when you open them again your vision is going to be as clear as a crystal. Don't hesitate to sit up if you want. Your wounds should be healed enough."

Rukia closed her eyes and sat up. When she opened her eyes again, she turned right to see the girl that had healed her. Boy, was she in for the biggest surprise in her life.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you, YOU HAVE EARS!" she shouted with surprise

"Well, of course I do, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to hear you, would I?

"B-b-but they are not human ears."

"Probably because she isn't a human."

Rukia turned in the direction of the voice to face a beautiful woman with silver hair and piercing green eyes. She had a shinigami-like outfit, part of her hair was spiked up and was framed with a golden ring, and the rest of her hair was lying in her right shoulder and was neatly fastened with a golden ornament. Rukia didn't know why, but this woman seemed all too familiar to her.

"Do I know you?" she said

"I don't believe you do. I don't leave home very often."

"Oh, no, it's just… I'm a shinigami too and…"

"No one ever said I was a shinigami!"

"Aren't you?"

"By the Gods, No!"

_What is she then? She has an outfit almost identical to ours._

"What are you?"

"I am what you would call… a Soul Collector."

"A Soul Collector? I don't think I've heard of that…" Rukia murmured under her nose

"Well you should have." Said the non-human girl "They're something like shinigami for the demon world."

"Demon world? Oh, and what are you?"

"Well, I'm a demon of course. My name is Hadeureshii, the brightest kitsune demon of her generation."

"And the loudest." Commented thee other woman, so only Rukia could hear her.

At that, the said shinigami hid a small smile, but not before realizing that she had never asked about the Soul Collector's name.

"I'm deeply sorry for my rudeness, but I didn't ask your name." she said to the kitsune's silver haired companion.

"Ichizure Kyoushui."

Rukia bowed her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Kchiki Rukia. Shinigami."

There was an awkward silence.

"Mou, Ichizure-sama, when is boss coming back?"

"Soon, I presume, it should be time to head out."

"Head out? So you're going somewhere?"

"Don't worry Kuchiki-san, we will escort you to the Gate out of Hueco Mundo." Said the Soul Collector

Suddenly the image of Orihime healing her appeared in her mind.

"NO!"

Hadeureshii raised her eyebrows and looked at Ichizure, who directed her gaze at Rukia questioningly.

"I need to go to Aizen's fortress."

"Very well then, it seems we have mutual interests."

"So, you are going to fight the arrancar?"

"God forbid, No. We are going there on our own business."

"But… Aizen is a threat. Surely you must fight his arrancar if you see them."

"I don't have to do anything that doesn't concern my own safety!" was the cold answer

"What are you talking about? Isn't it your duty? As a shinigami."

Ichizure stood up with a dangerous look in her brilliant green gaze, which, by the way, was pointed exactly at Rukia's gaping face.

" I am a Soul collector. My kind does not obey your authorities. My duties do not lie with the ones of a shinigami. Everything that you are going through is happening as a result of shinigami's incompetency. Your kind's pride and prejudice is what lead you to this moment of chaos and despair. The world does not revolve around shinigami and their dealings, and this isn't our problem to fix. And take my advice girl, forget that arrogant sense of justice that you carry on your shoulders and start thinking in perspective because sooner or later you will need to grasp the bigger picture to keep your life intact and just a sense is not going to do you any good."

Ichizure's face was the coldest of ice as every word escaped her pale lips and yet, Rukia noticed, her eyes could melt down a wall of metal.

"I'm… sorry." Said Rukia. "Please accept my deepest apologies."

"Besides…" Rukia's bowed head snapped up to find herself looking at an unexpectedly calm expression. "We have direct orders from The Lord of Spirit World to not get involved in the Aizen Sousuke case until further notice."

Before Rukia could answer a voice, that startled them, came from behind them.

"Oss, Rukia-san. You've woken up already?"

Rukia's eyes widened with astonishment, behind her she could hear Hadeureshii's excited yell 'Boss!' and Ichizure's quiet greeting. And then she slowly turned towards the familiar voice, her thoughts forming into reality as she saw the person before her.

"You…"

The giant fist of the arrancar was coming right towards him. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk all he could do was stare at the fist that was going to take his life. _I'm… going to die. I'm sorry Inoue-san. I wanted to be the one to save you, but…_ and then there was black, black outfit, that is… a shinigami outfit… and red hair. And as much as he didn't want to believe it, he- Ishida Uryuu was saved by the very shinigami that drove him to train harder and harder by almost killing him… Abarai Renji.

"Abarai…"

"Don't just stand there all dazed…" he shouted "You've still got some fight left in you, right? If I'm not mistaken, you're the master of coming up with some elaborate scheme, right? Then Hurry up and think of a plan to kick that guy's ass."

Ishida smirked.

"Don't be an idiot. I already have a plan."

"Alright then, don't let me down."

"As long as you don't let me down."

"You…"

The girl shrugged and sat beside Rukia, giving her an apple.

"Here! It's nutrition, it will help you get better."

_This is not possible. It can't be. I'm dreaming._

"What?... How?... How did you get here?"

The girls shrugged again.

"Trough the portal."

"How were you able to…? I mean… When?"

"Doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Do you know about…?"

"Yeah, I've known about you and Ichigo for a long time. I've known almost from the beginning… this shinigami business."

The girl's face fell but she held her chin high up with pride.

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard for you to know and…"

"Not to be part of it? Don't worry about; it's not your fault… So, the others must be here then?"

Rukia was hesitating but…

"They are here. Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Inoue and a fellow shinigami."

The girl fell silent.

"Look, uhm… about Ichigo…"

"I was really hoping he'd tell me, you know." Her voice was quiet "Because I wanted to tell him about the strange things that had been happening to me too. But he didn't. We've been friends since we were very little, and I've tried, tried so hard to be there for him when he needed someone… And even though he pushed me away, every time I tried harder… And every time he pushed me away harder. He, the irony. I think… In the end, it seems, _I_ was the one who needed _him_. Pathetic, aren't I?"

She balled her hands in fists and squeezed to calm down.

"Tatsuki-san, I… Inoue… she was taken by the arrancar."

"I know."

"So, that's why you are here."

"No, I'm on a business assignment."

"But…aren't you her best friend? Aren't you even worried?"

"Rukia, a whole squad of capable people are here to save her, aren't you? I believe in all of you. I'm sure you'll take care of it. Besides, it's not like it's their first time."

"Wha… oh… no, it's not."

"And how did they do the last time?"

Rukia let out a small smile.

"Splendid."

"Exactly."

"If it's not too much… How did you know? About Inoue."

"We are constantly being kept up to date." Answered Ichizure for her.

"Yes…" jumped up the kitsune "The superiors are watching very carefully the turn of events."

"Yosh!" everyone turned to Tatsuki to see her stretching. "Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner I get back home. This place is giving me the creeps."

Hadeureshii giggled and jumped with excitement, Ichizure nodded and they were off to the Espada fortress.

"Come on, Rukia-san." Said Hadeureshii and winked "We'll drop you off!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach

**A.N:** Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long but school's been a mess and…well… I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. Now this chapter, as well as some future ones, is a huge crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho and I hope I haven't made it too difficult to catch on for people who haven't watched it.

Thank you all for the great reviews and I would like to dedicate this chapter to **KDATakihiski** whose review was the most enthusiastic one I've gotten so far on any of my fictions.

Oh and Bleach and Yu Yu Hakusho are not mine, BUT Ichizure and Hashii ARE so, hands off.

**The human mind is a complicated dimension. Just like any other dimension it had a place in space and time, it had a door, and a key to unlock that door. But, unlike any other dimension it had thoughts and feelings.**

**It is said that in the deepest pits of human mind some would find a source of uncontrollable madness, others… would find a source of endless wisdom. In the deepest pits of mind, thoughts come to life. And those who have reached that place know how to control that and use it.**

**But those theories are missing the essential. In the deepest pits of mind every human… is a monster…**

"Wow!" Hashii jumped up "That's bad!"

"What is?" Tatsuki asked carelessly

"Just now, I felt a HUGE reiatsu…" she made a motion with her hands to indicate the hugeness of what she felt "… And if… wait here it is again. It's definitely arrancar."

"An Espada?" Rukia asked

She nodded "Yes, very much possible. I think… I know who it is."

"But how… isn't it like… impossible to recognize them?"

"It is." the answer came not from Hashii but from Ichizure. "Hashii is… a demon."

"Um…"

"Ichizure – san, I don't think Rukia – san knows much about demons' spiritual capabilities."

"Oh…" was the simple answer

_Sometimes she reminds me of nii-sama._ Rukia thought affectionately and sighed.

"Allow me to explain then." Ichizure said and, after Rukia gave her an affirmative nod, continued. "Demons, as the supposedly stronger race, have higher perception than humans."

"But I'm not a…"

Interruption.

"You have been once. Even though you are a shinigami now it still doesn't change the fact that you originate from human beings. Perception is something you have even after your death. And demons simply have that in greater amounts than humans."

"Ichizure – san, that's funny. How can someone have amounts of perception?" Tatsuki was chuckling.

"Figuratively speaking, of course." Was the answer. "Was I clear enough?"

At first, after hearing the question, Rukia thought that she was being looked down on, like she was an insolent child. But then she looked up at Ichizure's face and saw nothing but innocent curiosity. Sensing her confusion Hashii stepped closer to her and whispered.

"Don't worry, that's just the way she talks."

Rukia looked up again and saw Ichizure staring at her. _Oh, she wants me to answer her question._

"Yes, um… thank you. I understand now." She was rewarded with a nod and small smile.

Somehow those made her feel like she felt in the rare cases when her brother paid her attention.

"Booooooss?"

"Yes?" Tatsuki said

"Something's not right."

"What?"

"He's gone."

"So what? Maybe he's calmed down."

"No, you don't understand." Hashii was frantic. "He's completely gone. Like, _not in this dimension, _gone."

_Dimension? What is she talking about? Who could send an Espada to another dimension?_

Tatsuki's and Hashii's eyes turned to Ichizure simultaneously. She nodded and made a hand sign, she muttered something and seconds later she locked eyes with Tatsuki.

"If my calculations are correct…"

"Which they always are…" muttered Tatsuki

"The espada has been sent to the Fifth dimension."

"Fifth?" Tatsuki said curiously.

_Fifth dimension? It sounds familiar._

"But that doesn't make any sense." Tatsuki said again.

_Fifth dimension, come on, you were supposed to know about Soul Collectors too. I'm sure we must have learned about it at the academy. Wait… I remember._

"Hey, Rukia-san, what's wrong? You look kind of pale." Tatsuki was waving a hand in front her face.

"Do you happen to know, what there is in the Fifth dimension?" was Rukia's weak answer.

"Sure I do." Tatsuki answered carelessly.

"And you?" Rukia looked at Hashii and Ichizure.

They both nodded.

"How is this possible?" she whispered "How can this be?"

"Oi, Rukia-san! You okay? Do you want to rest?"

"How can you know what the Fifth dimension holds?" she screamed this time.

Hashii jumped back and Ichizure rose her silver eyebrows while Tatsuki just looked worried.

"You mean… You don't know?"

"Of course I don't. We never talked about it at the academy. The teachers were dead bent on not teaching us anything about _that_ dimension. And every time we tried to ask about it, they just ignored us. After time we figured it out…" it seemed to Tatsuki that Rukia was talking to herself now and that she probably didn't even remember that they were there. "… What was there, in the fifth dimension."

Tatsuki looked questioningly at Ichizure, who just shrugged. Meanwhile Rukia was continuing with her little monologue.

"Destruction, that's what. Something so dangerous, so frightening, that the older shinigami didn't want us knowing about it. WHO COULD SEND AN ESPADA TO A DIMENSION LIKE THAT?" she was in hysterics when Tatsuki finally decided to put an end to it and grabbed her by the hands forcefully.

"Rukia-san!"

No reaction.

"Damn it, Rukia-san, look at me." She shouted.

When Rukia raised her eyes Tatsuki took a breath and said.

"There's nothing there."

"What?" she said as if she didn't hear.

"There's nothing in the fifth dimension. It's empty."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Confirmed Tatsuki. "Are you alright now? Have you calmed down?"

Rukia nodded.

"Good. Phew, you gave us a scare for a moment there."

"But... why does it even exist?"  
" We don't know."

"That's why it's strange that someone was sent there." Tatsuki said. "Whoever it is, he'd bust out of that sissy dimension in just a couple of hours."

"Unless…" Ichizure said.

"Unless?"

"Maybe we are drawing the wrong conclusion out of all of this."

And that's when she saw it. It was so obvious to Tatsuki now, after Ichizure had brought it up.

"A weaker espada."

"Huh?" Hashii said.

"Don't you see it? Espada love to fight. They can't tolerate their prey being taken away from them, but when a stronger espada appears, they can't just tell him to bugger off, so…"

"They send him to a dimension which can hold him long enough for them to finish their fight." Rukia finished.

"Exactly!" Tatsuki was smiling broadly, happy with her deduction skills.

Ichizure sighed.

"I don't know why this is any concern of ours."

"It's not…" Tatsuki shook her head "… except… Whoever's fighting, they are standing in our way. And let's face it, they must be strong and _we_ don't want any complications."

"So, what are we going to do?"

Hashii and Ichizure looked at Tatsuki with anticipation.

"Oh no, don't look at me."

"You are the leader of this mission, are you not?" said Ichizure stoically.

"Yeah, but… you're more experienced so…there."

And that moment looking at her companions' faces Rukia realized that Tatsuki didn't want to be there any more than any of them. _And_ that despite her insecurities and (probably) fear she was there, obviously acting as the leader of the mission they were given and she wasn't running away, because this was her duty and she knew that.

"That's not how things work and you know that."

Tatsuki, Rukia noticed, seemed worried, out of place. Obviously she wasn't used to taking big decisions _and_ bearing responsibility for a team at the same time. And at that moment Ichizure never looked like her brother more. It seemed that she was ready to take any decision weather it was going to turn out good or not. _She probably doesn't care if Tatsuki-san fails or not_.

"However, I could suggest that whatever you decide it would be best if Hadeureshii stays with Kuchiki-san."

_I stand corrected; she took the decision herself without actually… taking it_. Tatsuki's face lit up, she seemed more confident now.

"Right. We split up. Ha-chan will go with Rukia-san towards the fighting espada. Don't go too close, just look if there's anyone of Rukia-san's companions in need of help."

Rukia nodded and let out a small smile, it seemed that Tatsuki was going to give her this chance to fight for her friends if needed.

"Ichizure-san will head north. I trust you to stay out of trouble."

"Certainly! And you?"

"I'll head northwest and we'll meet at the castle. And Ha-chan…"

"Yes, boss?"

"Please keep a low profile."

"Whatever you say boss…"

"And, Ichizure-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?" and just like that she was gone.

"We should go too. Be careful, boss." And Hashii dragged Rukia away.

"Yeah…" Tatsuki said to the empty space, Ichizure's last words still echoing in her head.

_I won't be there the next time you face a difficulty. It's time you learned to trust your instincts._

**Sand. That, which flows through the clock of time. Always flowing, never ending. That, which stops the worthless efforts of escaping fate. In this world of Hueco Mundo, sand was the only wall between intruders and the fortress in the centre of the world.**

**Also…**

Sand wasn't very comfortable to walk on.

"Hashii, I really don't think we are going the right way."

"Of course we are…" she took one of her shoes off and shook the sand from it. "… I'm positive, don't worry."

"Then why don't I see a sign of coming closer?"

"Because… we are taking a longer route."

Rukia slapped her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was obvious. We can't just come in through the main entrance."

"Oh… yes, you are right of course." Rukia sighed.

"Of course I'm right. Now let's get going."

**Time is irrelevant. At least, that's what young shinigami in the Academy, are told.**

But to Rukia, right now, seemed that time was alive. Running. Twisting, in all kinds of shapes which, oddly enough, looked a lot like laughing faces. Faces that reminded her of the one person she hadn't stopped thinking about since she started traveling with Tatsuki and her companions. She tried to keep her mind busy, but the face of Ichizure Kyoushui kept popping up in her head.

"Hashii." She said

"Yes?"

"What do you know about Ichizure-san?"

"Hmm. Well, I know that she became a Soul Collector when she was very young. Actually, there's this story that she was adopted. Come to think of it, I really don't know much about her life."

Rukia frowned.

"But… she's your companion. You seemed… close."

"No, no. you didn't understand me. I know Ichizure-sama; I know what she's like, what kind of person she is. Besides, I don't think there's anyone who knows about her past… at all."

"She hasn't told anyone?"

_Doesn't this woman have friends?_

"No one ever asked! I think they are either too afraid of her to ask, or respect her too much… but you know? I heard she has a little brother."

"Yeah, she's way older than him, at least forty years. He is her father's son from another mother. Her father left her when she was young and years later the old fart found himself a wife and made a little baby. Ichizure-sama is still searching for him."

"Really?"

"Well, according to the rumors."

"Even so, it shouldn't be so hard to find him. I mean if he has the same features as her, that is. She looks just like a human."

Hashii sighed.

"She **is** a human."

And then, images flooded Rukia's mind. The silver hair, the stoic expression, the proud nose, the emerald green eyes, her dragon pupils… It all seemed painfully obvious now. _How could I miss this?_

"She's a human?"

"Yes."

"How… did she become a Soul Collector.?"

"I don't know."

"Have you ever tried to confirm the rumors?"

Hashii nodded.

"I didn't want to make her angry, so I decided to say it directly and then say that I had heard it around."

"So?"

"I asked her, if her brother looked like her."

"And?"

"She said yes… and then she muttered something about bastard father. I think she was talking about her own."

_I see now. Then there's no other explanation. Her brother must be…_

"Hide" hissed Hashii and pulled her roughly behind a sand dune. "What, in the seven tails, is going on?"

Looking upon the sight in front of her, Rukia gasped.

"Oh. No…"

"ISHIDA!" If there was one thing Renji hated (and he didn't hate a lot of things), it was feeling like a helpless maiden (or at least that's how he said it to Hisagi fukitaichou this one time when they were drinking themselves silly on the roof of the ninth squad.). Right now this feeling was flowing through him on waves. And he hated himself. He hated himself so much, because even in this moment, he couldn't stop thinking about…

"AAHHHHH!" Ishida's scream of pain broke him out of his thoughts.

Renji pulled together what little strength he had left and tried to attack. But before he could even move, the arrancar was beaten forcefully into the ground.

**Death is the end of the life of a biological organism. Death is the moment the soul is set free and the heart rests in peace for all eternity.**

**Yeah, right. Like that's ever mattered to Natural Selection.**

It wasn't as if she knew where she was going. But the blood! She could smell the blood from miles away. And she knew that smell, she knew whose blood was that. And if she knew him as well as she thought she did, he must have gone closest to her target. As she was running towards the tempting smell, she couldn't help but think how this all started.

**Flashback**

_She was scared. Actually, fear had gripped her heart so tightly, that she couldn't breathe right. And then a hard blow knocked her out. When she opened her eyes, she was floating in the air. _

_**Okay. What's going on here? I'm pretty sure that I'm seeing me down there. But, that's not possible. I mean… if that's me down there, who am I up here? Wait a minute. Does that mean that I am… I am… dead.**_

"_**Bingo, bingo. You're even faster than the ones before."**_

_**Tatsuki flew up a few inches and found herself looking straight in to the eyes of a young woman.**_

"_**Who the hell are you?"**_

_**The woman giggled.**_

"_**When people die unexpectedly, just like you did a few minutes ago, they often can't accept it and become ghosts, you see."**_

"_**You're not answering my question."**_

_**The woman flew up to her (and that's when she noticed that she was flying on an oar) and giggled once again.**_

"_**Botan. Nice to meet you. I'm the pilot of the river Styx. I take care of people like you. I believe in your culture they also call me The Grim Reaper."**_

_**Tatsuki gave out a snort.**_

"_**A scrawny girl like you? There's no way."**_

"_**Well…"**_

"_**Plus, if you really are a messenger of death you should take this more seriously. Like, how grim can you be when you say **__Bingo__**! And you are supposed to wear a big black cloak and look like a skeleton."**_

"_**Oh, I know about people like you. You're the kind of person who gets angry easily and accepts thing with great difficulty thus always thinking that you're right and everyone else is wrong." She recited.**_

_**Tatsuki snorted and crossed her arms.**_

"_**Alright then, death lady. If you know so much why don't you take me to hell or wherever it is I'm supposed to go."**_

"_**Well you see that's when the problems arise."**_

"_**What kind of problems?" Tatsuki was getting really angry. She couldn't live in peace because of Ichigo and stuff. Could she just, at least, die in peace like normal people?**_

"_**Well, we didn't expect you to die today, so… we haven't actually prepared a place for you yet."**_

"_**WHAT?"**_

"_**Calm down, sweetie, here's what we're gonna do. If you'd just agree to go through this teensy ordeal you could be back to life in no time."**_

"_**Ordeal?"**_

"_**That's right. Ordeal."**_

_**Tatsuki frowned and thought about her options. But if you actually came to think of it – it's not everyday that you could come back to life so…**_

"_**Ok. Lead me to that… ordeal thingy."**_

"_**Yuhoooooo!"**_

_**Botan motioned for her to grab on the oar and they flew off."**_

**End Flashback**

_That sure was some experience. Ah! Here it is. _She could see three figures in the distance and that's when she heard it.

"Ishida?"

She sped up and just in seconds she was right in front of them. She jumped and fisted her right hand, and then…

She rammed through the espada like it was a cockroach and buried his head in the sand.

She stood up in the clouds of sand and then heard a voice behind her saying:

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

**A.N:** Well that was it for now. I hope you liked and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Geeze, this took a while. I'm sorry to anyone who's waiting for this. Since I started college life's become even more hectic and I've become even lazier. Sorry again to everyone.**

* * *

**Love is a noble act of self-giving, offering trust, faith, and loyalty. The more you love, the more you lose a part of yourself, yet you don't become less of who you are; you end up being complete with your loved ones.**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Tatsuki stood up from her crouching position and faced Renji.

"What am I doing here? No, what are _you_ doing he… Oh My God, Ishida!" she ran to her fallen classmate and helped him sit up on the ground.

"Arasiwa-san, what's going on?"

"Stupid, you're bleeding all over, don't tell me you don't _know_ what's going on."

"I'm sorry…" he tried to smile

"And what's that face for? You hungry or something?" she smirked

"Funny…" he took a deep breath "Arisawa-san… Inoue-san is…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. A companion of mine and Rukia-san are heading to the fortress right now."

"Rukia?" Renji perked up "She's alive?

Tatsuki looked up at him and gave him a nod.

"Yeah, we managed to save her."

"You did?"

She nodded. Renji seemed uncomfortable for a minute, he scratched his nose and seemed to blush a little as he muttered a quiet thanks under his nose. Tatsuki smiled a little and nodded, and then she turned back to the injured Ishida.

"He doesn't look well." She said absent-mindedly.

"The espada you just tackled down ripped up his internal organs." Renji responded in kind.

She looked at the espada, whose head was still buried in the sand and then her eyes focused back on Ishida. Her eyes were sad, noticed Renji, glistening in the moonlight that spread around them. She tried to cover her sob with a cough.

"Are you crying?" Renji asked in wonder.

"Shut up Abarai or I'll smack you."

"You know each other?" Ishida asked in a weak voice.

"Stupid. " Tatsuki smacked him on the head lightly. "We are in the same class."

Ishida coughed.

"Since when?"

"He came a few weeks ago; he was dragging some weirdoes along."

A vein popped on Renji's forehead.

"Where was I?"

"Away."

_What's up with them? Talking like old buddies while I am standing here like a goof and feeling… Don't go there Renji. Don't go there._

Sigh.

"Listen, that's nice and all but we really should go before he digs himself out."

Tatsuki nodded and helped Ishida up.

"Come on, I'm going to the fortress anyway, so I might as well help you on the way out."

Renji stiffened.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked casually in return.

"Why are you going there?"

She shrugged.

"I have a job to do."

Ishida looked at her in wonder.

"A job?"

She nodded.

"Well, isn't that too bad? You won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Oh shit!" was what Renji said just before he was sent flying few miles back by a wave of Cero.

In an instant Renji grabbed Ishida and ran, only to stop when he noticed that Tatsuki hasn't moved an inch.

"Arisawa, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." She said with a solemn voice. "I can't run with you."

There it was, the sudden surge of panic that he felt when Szyel attacked them seriously the first time. He had to stop her… or the outcome of her actions would be grave.

"What? You're going to die if you stay here."

"Even so… I can't run with you." She turned her back to them and faced the espada.

"Arisawa-san, what is the meaning of this?"

"I have to get to the fortress at any cost." Her voice had turned cold, almost hollow and her stance was that of a person, gone through a lot of hardships. _But she's so young._

"You're insane. Can't you see what this guy did to Ishida? Just give it up." Renji yelled. He could feel that dreadful panicky feeling spreading through him, fogging his mind and boiling up his blood.

She shook her head.

"All this time…" her voice was sorrowful "All this time I have watched Ichigo from afar. All I could see was my best friend's back while he was moving forward to new things, making new friendships…" she took a deep breath. "For a long time I hated you, Ishida and Abarai… I was so jealous. I really thought that you were taking him away from me… I really wanted to, at least, be a part of you group. Just to be with my best friend again. Like old times, you know."

"Wha…" Renji was dumbstruck. This certainly wasn't the time to be making confessions.

"But things have changed. I found my own powers, and my own purpose… my own team. "

"What are you trying to say?"

"I gave them an order to meet at the fortress. They could be risking their lives right at this moment just for me. The least I can do for them, as a leader, is to repay them with the same."

"Why?" whispered Renji

She turned to him with eyes full of love and smiled.

"Why did you follow Ichigo here?"

"We are…"

Realization dawned on him.

"You are nakama. You wouldn't allow him to go alone… to leave you behind. That's why, right now I have to stay… I don't want to leave them behind."

Renji's fist tightened with silent frustration.

"Arisawa-san, run, he's coming your way."

The espada didn't give her a chance to answer. In a second she was on the ground, holding her abdomen. The pink haired man before her bowed his head almost respectfully and swiped at her.

"Arisawa!"

Tatsuki blocked the punch and jumped back.

"Listen Abarai, thanks and everything but I'll have to ask you to stand aside and not interfere."

"How very noble of you!" the espada said "You really are a person worth respecting. I shall give you one warning shot before I kill you."

She snorted and took her stance.

"May I be honored with the name of my opponent?"

"I see. You have been taught by a nobleman. Very well… I am Octava Espada. Szayel Aporro Granz. And who might you be? State your name and status."

Tatsuki smirked.

"Arisawa Tatsuki, Detective of the Spirit World."

She charged.

*Flashback*

_It took some time to get to the spirit world. And flying by just holding the end of a __magical oar wasn't fun for Tatsuki at all. She was just glad that her journey was coming to an end, even if they __were__ landing in front of a huge and… strangely pink …royal castle. Just then Tatsuki saw the small set of buttons that looked like an intercom. Botan pressed a button and got close to it._

"_Botan here, I've got a new arrival with me." What do you know, it __is__ an intercom._

_The giant door opened to reveal a dark, empty hallway. The columns that spread along it were dark, chopped in different places, and behind them there were stone walls. Every step they took echoed painfully through the dark hallway. The air around them was cold and it seemed as if it was moving in a "breathing" pattern. This place reminded Tatsuki of something._

"_This place looks like a giant throat." Tatsuki said "How cliché is that?"_

_Botan rolled her eyes and led her to another intercom device._

"_Botan again, will you let him know I've got Arisawa Tatsuki with me?"_

"_We're opening the gate."_

_The huge door opened. Tatsuki braced herself. Any minute now, she was going to s__ee fearless demons, eight feet tall, with big horns and sharp teeth, carrying swords of human bones, running around and torturing people._

_What she saw was something along those lines but without the swords and height… and the torturing…and the fearless part. They looked more like bank clerks in Neanderthal clothes. The demons were kind of bluish and they were carrying stocks of paper __and shouting in cell phones things like 'I need the information on miss Gaul in two minutes.' 'Mr. Pits is ahead of schedule.' And 'This place is a madhouse.' _

"_What is this? The dead people stock exchange?" Tatsuki asked with a blank expression on her face._

_The melodious laugh of Botan startled her, and she couldn't help but jump a little._

"_What?"_

"_It's just; someone said the exact same thing some time ago." Her voice held a nostalgic note to it._

"_Oh."_

"_Let's go, Lord Koenma is expecting us."_

"_Koenma?"_

"_Yes, the ruler of the spirit world."_

_The next door they approached opened without a warning from an intercom device and it lead to an office. On a chair, behind the mahogany desk was sitting a young man with a pacifier in his mouth._

"_Lord Koenma, just as you asked. Arisawa Tatsuki is here." Botan bowed respectfully._

"_Greetings Tatsuki. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_His voice didn't sound too childish, which further confused Tatsuki considering the disturbing pacifier dangling from his mouth. He seemed nice enough though. Usually young people of higher standing had this look in them, like everyone around them didn't deserve the attention they were getting. This Koenma on the other hand just seemed like a teenager that didn't like his job very much but had to do it anyway._

"_Hi!" she said carefully observing his movements._

"_You don't have to be so careful around me, I don't bite.__"_

_She nodded but still didn't take her eyes off him._

"_Why am I here?"_

"_Straight to the point I see. Well… this may sound like a line from a boring superhero movie but… we have been watching you for some time."_

"_Who's __**we**__?"_

"_Me, my assistants, the demon king on the other side of the human world…"_

"_Wait just a minute. I have seen enough ghosts to last a lifetime, so I'm inclined to believe that this place really exists and I'm not dreaming right now but a demon king… Come on, you don't expect me to believe that, do you." _

"_Oh I do. You've seen the black cloaks and dangerous swords. You've seen protectors of the human soul. You know that there is always a possibility for something more."_

_Tatsuki let the words sink in to her brain._

"_Alright then." She got closer and took a deep breath. "I know that someone who rules the spirit world wouldn't just call me to grand me the selfless favor of life living so… You throw me a bone and I'll play."_

"_Very much her father's daughter, aren't you?"_

_**How do you know my father?**__ Would have been the obvious question of every mentally challenged superhero to-be, but Tatsuki wasn't stupid and she had no intention of becoming a hero too. If Koenma knew her father he'd know that._

"_Certainly coming from a family of extremely spiritually aware people is a plus to our decision in the matter of your life. But that is not the top reason."_

"_Why then?"_

"_You've seen them."_

"_Who?"_

"_The shinigami of course. The soul rippers."_

_Tatsuki froze, so this man really wasn't playing charades with her._

"_Okay, I'll bite. What do you want in return of my life?"_

"_We want you to become our spirit detective."_

"_Your spirit what?"_

"_Spirit detective. It's similar to your parents' job to a certain extent." Koenma smiled wistfully._

"_You want me to become a ghost hunter?"_

"_As I said… to a certain extent. Ghosts won't be the only things that you'll be hunting."_

_All this was well and good in her book but her father, the eternally cold professor, had taught her that there was always some catch to any __strenuously bizarre situation._

"_What's the catch?" she narrowed her eyes._

"_You'll have to work amidst spiritual war?"_

_Now __**that**__ caught her attention._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Koenma looked at Botan with concern and at her curt nod sighed._

"_Alright then, tell her."_

"_In the spiritual world there are three commanding institutions. The one with the highest authority is ours, the Spirit World, seeing as the Royal family resides and commands here. The other two ones are The Soul Port and The Soul Society. The Soul Society is the one that takes care of human's souls and their security, dealing with all kinds of nasty soul evolutions. Now, The Soul Society has an operational system of thirteen squads each with their own captain who's reached the highest peak of their evolution. We don't usually make personal contact with them, seeing as the supreme commander is handling things very well. Our only connection to these people is the Council of 46 that consists of 46 shinigami that are under King Yama's direct command."_

"_And what'__s your point?"_

"_The Council of __46 has been assassinated." Koenma said "We don't know how this happened but we know that someone is impersonating them. There has been treason among the shinigami and if someone is strong enough to kill 46 capable shinigami, even if it was a sneak attack, then war is just a matter of time."_

"_So you want me to warn them?"_

"_NO!" Koenma's voice sounded commanding for the first time this day. "You have no business with the shinigami and the mess they've created for themselves. The problem is that many criminal minds of the demon kind may see this as an opportunity to go back to their dirty ways. That's why we need a spirit detective to deal with them. Shinigami are not allowed to harm living entities. They won't be much help to human society if they're frying in the pits of hell."_

"_Okay, I get your point."_

"_I'm sure you do, seeing as your best friend is one of these shinigami."_

_So he knew about Ichigo. _

"_You've done your research."_

_Something in the back of her mind was telling her that wasn't the problem ri__ght now. I wonder what it could be._

"_I always do Arisawa-san __and right now I need a fast answer. You do know that your body is dead at the moment, don't you?"_

_Oh that. _

"_I don't know anything about demons."_

"_We know." Keonma said kindly._

"_The strongest opponent I have ever fought is a high school girl."_

"_We know." He repeated._

"_My parents won't take this easily."_

"_We know."_

_Tatsuki __frowned; she was searching for the appropriate way to express herself._

"_I don't want to die… and I don't want to be left behind." She said with much strain._

_Koenma strode elegantly until he was standing in front of her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked at her kindly._

"_I know, Tatsuki."_

_She was holding back tears, there was a huge lump in her throat and she felt as if she would fall apart any minute. All the emotions she had held back, ever since Ichigo became a shinigami, were pushing their way out. She felt for the first time in a long time that she could trust someone to take care of her._

"_I won't be weak anymore?" she barely managed to choke out._

_Koenma felt sad for this girl who was trying so hard to fight her building emotions. This young girl didn't deserve the burden she was carrying, and he felt bad for making her take on even more. But the only thing he could do right now was to pat her head reassuringly and say…_

"_You won't be weak anymore."_

_And just with this one sentence she had decided._

"_I accept the ordeal."_

*End Flashback*

The Espada blocked the kick flying towards him just as it was about to hit him in the head.

"You're fast" he said.

But before Tatsuki had time to answer him he caught her leg and threw her to the ground almost effortlessly.

She jumped up immediately from her fallen position. She charged again and moved to hit the espada in the face but he anticipated it and lowered down avoiding her punch. Tatsuki saw her chance and her knee flew towards his lowered face. She jumped back, she kicked, she spun, she kicked again, the whole time the espada was blocking her hits and trying (not really) to deliver some of his own.

Ishida was watching intently. Her fighting reminded him of someone.

"She's fighting like Yoruichi-san."

Renji shook his head.

"No. Yoruichi-san's fighting style was forged in the dojos of noble house Shihouin and the Second Division. Her fighting is like a lethal dance. Arisawa's is different. Watch closely."

Ignoring the pain that was shooting through him every second Ishida concentrated solely on the fight before him. He saw the espada deliver a blow to Tatsuki's chest, and he saw how as soon as she hit the ground she arched her back and jumped back on her feet ready to attack again. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"But that doesn't make any sense." He muttered.

"What?" Renji looked at him suspiciously.

"As far as I know Arisawa-san has learned karate all of her life but…" he looked at her

"That's not karate" Renji finished for him.

"I wonder what happened to change her fighting style so drastically."

At this very moment the espada finally hit (really hit) Tatsuki and she fell groaning in pain.

"I was hoping you'd give more of a fight but… I see now that you are not worth the waste. And I'm afraid that time is of the essence."

He produced a single doll.

Renji's face paled as the espada pulled out a little stone from the doll with the writing of 'bazo'**[1]** on it… and broke it.

Tatsuki felt something pushing out through her throat and after a while she felt a searing pain somewhere inside her body. She spat something, she didn't know what, the pain was so intense that she couldn't feel anything else. She looked at the ground and saw red. Tatsuki realized that she was forcefully spitting out her own blood. She threw a glance at Renji and Ishida only to see their pale and panic stricken faces. She tried to ignore the pain and moved towards the espada just to see him pulling out another colorful stone out of the little doll. _Riñón?_**[1]** She thought before she spat out more blood as another one of her internal organs was ripped apart.

_I can't die like this. I have to… stand up and fight him._ She stood up weakly and tried to walk.

SNAP!

Another one of her organs was smashed and she was back on the ground spitting blood.

_Okay! I can't stand up so I'll have to attack from over here. No, at the first sign of recovery he'll just do more damage. _

More blood forced its way out of her throat.

"How disappointing!" the espada's voice reached her ears. "I expected at least some hidden power, but after all you are just a weak… worthless… human."

_HUMAN! That's it. I may not be gone yet._

Tatsuki stood up with much effort. In the background she could hear Renji and Ishida screaming her name.

SNAP!

Something in her broke again but she didn't crumble to the ground this time. She just concentrated on making the swirl that had appeared behind the espada bigger.

_Dimension __paralysis._ She activated the spell in her mind.

"What the hell is that?" hissed Ishida

Szyel Apporo Granz smirked wickedly.

"A portal to another dimension? So, you had that kind of ability."

Tatsuki glared at him. She tried hard to concentrate on his form but the blood was blurring her vision.

"Is this how you plan to defeat me? I hope of course that you don't expect me to enter through that portal willingly."

He blinked. Tatsuki had just pointed her index finger at him, holing her hand up as if she was ready to shoot a gun.

"Just so you know. My mentor is not a nobleman." She rasped out.

"Why are you telling me that?"

"So you don't piss about that I didn't warn you."

Ishida, who was, until this moment, watching the whole ordeal with Renji, felt a pulling of great amount of reiatsu in one place. He noted with surprise that it was gathering at the base of Tatsuki's index finger. The espada on the other hand was just smirking at the young human in front of him.

"Warn me about wha…"

"SPIRIT GUN!" the gathers energy shot out from Tatsuki's finger and flew towards the espada hitting him square in the chest and pushing him right into the growing dimensional portal. Tatsuki gathered what strength she had left and…

"Illusion Lock!"

A blinding light and the espada disappeared. The spell was completed. The portal was gone. Tatsuki fell unconscious on the ground. The last thing she heard was a pained shout from Renji.

"_Arisawa!_"

It made her smile.

* * *

A lone figure was storming through the cold desert of Hueco Mundo. So far this person hadn't encountered any trouble. It was as if every soul was keeping away from her. Her silver hair was swishing through the static wind. The ring on her head was pulsing with a golden light and it seemed as if she was trying hard to ignore this particular pulsing.

Until she saw it.

The green blob was quickly getting closer, taking the form of a tropical parrot. She stopped and the bird hovered in front of her opening its peak to emit a strange picture which, after careful observation, one could identify as a video screen. The angry voice that erupted didn't startle her at all.

"Where the hell are you?" the voice of the lord of the spirit world rang through the quiet night.

"Prince Koenma. It is an honor to hear from you. How are you these days? How is your father doing?"

"You very well know how he's doing and stop sweet talking me. Why aren't you on duty?"

"I am currently in Hueco Mundo."

"WHY? Tatsuki was supposed to go there, she is the spirit detective NOT you. Oh just you wait. She's going to get the spanking of a life time when she comes back." The pacifier was dangling dangerously from his mouth.

"She doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"That I have not been authorized to participate in this mission." silence "When she asked me why I was coming I lied and told her that that I've been ordered to accompany her."

"You WHAT?"

"Did I stutter?"

"H-how… W-why…" sigh "That's just great. How long will it take you to finish this thing off."

"I can't say exactly."

"Look, just do it quickly and come back to your post. Geez if Gard hears about this he's gonna have a fit."

"I believe Lieutenant Garoudian is an old enough man to not have a fit."

"Yeah, whatever. There's also something else… I talked to the seer and… be careful… that demon is…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The green bird was suddenly hit and before it had time to even wonder what had happened… it dissolved into the endless night of Hueco Mundo.

"Ke ke ke!" a throaty chuckle sounded from behind Ichizure. "Looks like I found a tasty shinigam soul on a silver platter."

Ichizure turned around and stepped towards the arrancar.

"Step aside, young one."

"Young one? You are cocky for a shinigamy who's about to get eaten."

"Hardly! These days only youngsters cannot distinguish a shinigami from a soul collector."

The arrancar drew out its sword.

"Che. Doesn't matter what you are, I'm gonna eat you anyway."

He let out a maniacal laugh and charged at her.

BAM!

He was pinned to the ground.

"What? What is that? What did you do to me wench?"

"This is a Release. I believe it is similar to your cero."

The arrancar struggled in the invisible bonds in vain. Anger was consuming his whole being. He spit at the woman's feet.

"Bitch! When I get out of this I'm gonna chop you to pieces."

Ichizure lifted a delicate white eyebrow and flicked her hand, releasing the arrancar from his binds. As soon as he was out he jumped at her.

He was getting closer and closer.

_This is going to be an easy kill. Dumb wench's not even moving._

He was just about to slash her when she calmly drew her zanpaktou.

CLANK!

"Arrancar, you are in my way."

Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.

"DIE!"

* * *

"**Don't go."**

"**I have to. You know that. I'm not allowed to be here."**

"**You mean with me." Her voice was chocked, hurt.**

"**Yes."**

**They hugged. She grabbed his hair and kissed him forcefully.**

"**If you forget me I'll kill you."**

**He gave her a crooked smile.**

"**I won't. But I'll have to pretend that I did."**

"**I know."**

**Another kiss.**

"**I'll wait you know. For the time when we'll be allowed to love each other."**

"**Me too."**

"**I love you."**

"**Beyond the stars."**

* * *

_/Tatsuki/_ there was a voice calling out to her. _/Tatsuki/_ it was warm, nostalgic. _/Open your eyes/_ it felt good, hearing this voice gain. She missed him so much.

_Why did he have to leave?_ The thought was painful but the warmth didn't go away. She felt now, like she should move forward. And open her eyes.

It was hazy at first but soon the image in front of her cleared and she found herself staring in to the sunless sky of Hueco Mundo.

"Finally." The voice was rough and deep and it reminded her of…

"Abarai?"

She sat up and looked around her. She could move freely now, without any pain.

"What happened?"

He motioned with his thumb to a gentle woman with white haori who was hovering over Ishida.

"Captain Unohana healed me and you. She is in the medical squad of Seiretei."

"Oh!"

"You know, I've been thinking and… I think I'll come with you."

"Where?" she threw him a suspicious look

"Well, to wherever you're going."

Tatsuki opened her mouth to respond but her voice was swallowed by the enormous reiatsu that suddenly washed over them.

"What the hell?" Renji's voice suddenly sounded awfully raw.

**A.N: Now for the important stuff.**

**[1] it's Spanish for kidney.**

**[2] also Spanish and it stands for spleen.**

**Now, onto the matter of this chapter: I realize that things might seem unclear as of now. Especially with Tatsuki's parents. **

**Recently I watched Ghost Hunt (it's an anime about ghost hunting basically) and I saw so much of the two main characters that could be described in Tatsuki. I thought that it'd be perfect for them to be her parents. I won't mention them much except in the cases that tell(in the quite literal meaning) that they are ghost hunters so… I don't think you have to worry too much about them.**

**Anyway, just in case someone hasn't watched Yu Yu Hakusho I'll give you this so you know the basics about it. .org/wiki/Yu_Yu_Hakusho**

**If anyone has any questions they're welcome to ask me by reviewing and I'll answer them by e-mail and I'll also include the questions and the answers in the next chapter just in case.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
